redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Iced (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary Iced (voiced and played by Sam) is one of the three primary protagonists of the RedScotGaming Xenoverse series. He was originally included in the playthrough due to technical problems involving the PS4 being blocked from recording pre-selected scenes (and entire missions) by the game developers. While this was infuriatingly stupid, it allowed Sam the segue to include his own custom character from the PC version of the game into the series, in what was originally dramatically titled "the Iced Intervention" (flashy intro included). Narratively, Iced took over all responsibilities in battling the time-fucker-upers Towa and Mira (Bitch Tits and Keanu Smirf) since these were the most predominantly blocked scenes. Even after the technical problem was resolved, Iced continued to be the one to fight those characters, with the logic being that while Tony played "damage control", fighting whoever the threat of the day being manipulated by Towa was (Frieza, Cell, Buu etc.) Iced would show up to try and stop the source of the problem. In the aftermath of the Towa and Mira arc, Iced continued to play a number of roles, joining Tony in his quest for prize money during the World Martial Arts Tournament, battling his own alcoholism, returning briefly during the special episode "History of Tony", and heading up a special task-force of Time Patrollers comprised of largely pointless tertiary characters known as the "Clean-Up Squad". Design Iced follows a slightly more unconventional Arcosian (Frieza Race) design, including covered face-plate (similar to Cooler's Final Form), curved horns, and full-colour eyes. Like with Tony's design, grey bio-armour is used, since according to the canon adopted for the series, only Arcosian "Royalty" have armour which is pure white like Frieza's, and King Cold's. Also like Tony, Iced has blue eyes. While this is objectively inconsequential, the idea behind it is simply that "he's not a c''A''nt". (Glowing red eyes usually means they're a cAnt). Transformations Unlike other members of his race, such as Frieza and Tony, Iced showed a lack of physical transformations of increasing power, remaining consistently in his standard form for presumably most of his life. First Form Unlike members of the Cold family (Frieza, Cooler and Tony) Iced had a single form for most of his life. Although this form shares physical traits to the second forms of the likes of Frieza and Tony (curved horns), as well as traits with other forms ("faceplate" of Cooler's fifth/augmented form) this is Iced's original, and until later in his career with the Time Patrol, only form. Toniced The result of a Fusion between Tony and Iced using the metamorran fusion-dance technique. See Toniced Augmented Form At some point between Xenoverse 1 and Xenoverse 2, Iced discovered a transformative new form, increasing his fighting power substantially in this form. Like the "Fifth"/Augmented Form of Cooler, Iced grew a 4-horned frill-like headpiece as well as spiked shoulder armour, and a smoothed out and reinforced face-plate. Golden Form Like his Augmented form, Iced unlocked the ability to vastly increase his power through a "golden" transformation at some unknown point during the 6 months between Xenoverse 1 and Xenoverse 2. This form follows the rules of Frieza's Golden Form, rather than the "God" form used by Tony, which was unlocked through excessive training and battle experience, but used no divine or God Ki like Tony's form. Aesthetically, much like how Universe 13 Frieza pursued a Golden Transformation after witnessing the grandiose appearance and power Tony's form, Iced also - whether subconsciously or not - sought after a Golden transformation. It is implied then that, with enough focus and training, any member of their race can achieve this power-up, but whether it is always gold in colour or not is unknown. Personality Iced is a relatively balanced, even-tempered, and "sensible" member of the team. Despite a few character flaws, including a history with alcoholism, he is a regular voice of reason between the narcissism and over-confidence of Tony, and the... well... Max. Despite having a long history of problems with alcoholism and depression, he is arguably the most intelligent of the three main characters. Usually being referred to as "the man with the plan", he is always the one who puts the pieces together whenever shit gets fucked up. After Antony showed up, Iced was apparently the only one who seemed to try to do any research into the mysterious warrior's true nature. He also appears to have a full understanding of the mechanics of the Multiverse and how it all works. He has a strong working relationship with Tony, the two being long time friends extending back into their days as members of the Cold Empire, and what has been described as a 'bromance' with Max. Biography Pre-Time Patrol (History of Tony) It is revealed in History of Tony that Iced is a General in King Cold's personal guard. While this indicates a certain prestige and elevation within the Cold Empire, it shows Iced is not himself royalty. However, as an Arcosian working within the Empire, he is (until the events of History of Tony) on better standing than members of the vassal races, and is likely well respected by King Cold, even in his lesser position to him. Despite his rank, he and Lord Tony (himself a distant member of the Royal family, as some cousin to Frieza, and Nephew to King Cold) are close friends, with Iced contacting him during his exile, despite most of the universe believing him to have been killed. The reason for this friendship is never explicitly stated, however their not-so-serious personalities (particularly Tony) and their love of good drink (particularly Iced, who even as early as the events in History of Tony is attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings) have helped them to get on. After the disappearance of Tony from their home universe (Universe 13 - where Frieza was overthrown by Tony about a year after the destruction of Planet Vegeta and genocide of the Saiyans) Iced uses Dragonballs found on Universe 13 Namek to transport himself and his subordinate Colonel Bushmir to wherever Tony was (Universe 7 - the Universe of the Dragon Ball series), becoming themselves subjugated into the involuntary "Time Patrol" (Colonel Bushmir went on to head the Clean-Up Squad under Iced). Battles with Mira (Xenoverse 1) During the battle with Vegeta, Iced intervenes because... reasons... *cough* technical issues *cough* and defeats him, stepping in the way of Krillin to prevent him from finishing the weakened Saiyan Prince, and thus allows Vegeta to escape, as history should be. Iced enters the fray during the later events on Namek. While Tony (trapped in Captain Ginyu's body) "snuck" aboard Frieza's ship, and began massacring Appules, elsewhere on the planet Iced found the pair behind the corruptions in time - Towa and Mira - fighting the former, though not killing him before the couple escaped. This duel between Iced and Mira was repeated again on Earth during the Cell Games - while Tony battled a near indestructible Perfect Cell - and concluded during the Buu saga, when after punting Mira once into orbit (he came back down, don't worry) he disintegrated his blue ass with a Kamehameha, causing Towa to flee. Relapse and Clean-Up Squad Command With his quest to destroy Mira completed, Iced fell into a deep depression, taking heavily to the drink after years of sobriety. In an attempt to lighten his mood and give him something to do other than sleep off a hangover under a TokiToki City bench, Tony invites him to Bulma Brief's birthday party. While at the party, Beerus the Destroyer (attending in hopes of meeting a Super Saiyan God) goes on a rampage after being called a greasy cat-bastard by Fat cAnt Buu. Suspecting the time manipulation of Demigra being involved, Tony intervenes, but is outmatched by Beerus. Tony is seen ragdolling through the air while Iced remains head down on the Birthday drinks bar. Demigra's plan is ultimately foiled thanks to Beerus himself, and an alliance is formed to help defeat the Demon God. With Beerus' training, Tony battles Demigra's purplefied forces in West City on Earth, hoping to draw that big-chinned fuck himself out. Overwhelmed by the reincarnated enemies of old, Iced (once again sleeping under his bench) senses his danger and summons for the first time since it's inception... THE CLEAN-UP SQUAD *que snazzy intro* Iced leads the squad into battle, taking over from Tony, giving him a chance to return to TokiToki City to face the newly emerged Demigra. During the battle on Earth, most of the Clean-Up Squad is absorbed and incarcerated by the entity of pure unadulterated shit-baggery Goma. Iced (along with Max Stone) escape. Fusion During the GT Saga, Tony flees from a battle against Omega Shenron, Super 17 and some other cAnt we don't want to remind you about and uses 7 dragonballs speedily stolen from different universes to summon Shenron to wish for the means to defeat the 3 shitty villains. While summoning Shenron, Iced is awoken from a nearby bench and wanders over to the platform. Once the wish is granted, Tony fails to feel any stonger, but upon speaking to Iced is reminded about a technique he had witnessed where 2 individuals could fuse and become stronger. Iced immediately recognises this as to Metamoran Fusion Dance, much to Tony's surprise, who asks; "the fusion dance? You know it!?" ''to which Iced replies, with as much surprise, ''"...apparently?". Having seemingly been endowed with the knowledge of fusion by Shenron, Iced teaches the dance to (a secretly ecstatic to finally be able to follow his true passion of dance) Tony. After some difficulty, the two eventually fuse, becoming the Fusion Warrior known as Toniced. World Martial Arts Tournament and Death With the Universe and every other possible universe seemingly saved, Tony - and by extension Iced - find themselves out of work. Seeing an ad for a World Martial Arts Tournament with 500,000 Zeni award, Tony signs himself, Iced and their mutual friend Max up, inviting Lord Beerus on the way. At the tournament, Iced is paired up with Max during the first series of fights. Unwilling to battle his friend, Max convinces him to just give a good show, and promises to take a dive in order to let Iced progress, saying that "you've done more for this Universe than any stone like I could... you got me back into fighting shape! My friend, you deserve to become champion..." After a prolonged battle, with Max appearing to come out on top through most of it, Iced uses a series of powerful Ki attacks, to which Max is vulnerable to (preferring to use just fists and brute force himself - the big stone he is), and with Max finally calling an end to the battle, congratulates Iced, and allows himself to be knocked out of the sky high above, onto the concrete of the ring. Iced visits Stone in the tournament hospital, but assures him that they can afford better medical services, noting the total lack of beds in the empty room. During the 2nd day of the tournament, Tony and Iced are paired up in a two versus two against the Well Oiled Unit (oiled up Recoome and Nappa). Mid-way through the fight, and struggling with their oh-so oiled up bodies, the two perform a tactical retreat in order to perform Fusion, and return as Toniced, winning the match easily, while technically not breaking the rules on the grounds of go fuck yourself. Almost immediately after their victory Tony picks up a bad energy, which he had been feeling throughout the past couple days, and without warning flies from the arena, forfeiting the championship, leaving it up to Iced to win the prize money. Matched up with the evil Goma during the semi-final, Iced reluctantly battles the chubby green midget, having already seen him beat Beerus (arguably the strongest being in that universe), killing Captain Ginyu within his own absorbed body, and murdering his teammate during his own 2 v 2 match. Iced attempts to maintain a safe distance from Goma, using ki blasts and opportunistic hits when able, but is seemingly unable to cause any permanent damage. At one point, the two are teleported to what is presumed to be Goma's own personal hellish dimension, but in a number of miraculous moves Iced managed to weaken Goma significantly, to the point he returned both of them to the arena. Declaring that he "won't be beaten by a green potato!", ''Goma offers to "shed" his usual physical form, and defeat Iced as something "else", transforming into a hideously muscle-bound, demonic version of himself. Iced briefly does battle with this form, however just before Goma can finish him off, Universe 13 Frieza - with whom Tony has found to be the source of the detected energy - unleashed an attack which incinerated the entire city, including the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goma saw this event coming and vanished, however everyone else - including Iced - is killed in the blast. After the defeat of Golden Universe 13 Frieza, Tony uses collected Dragonballs to revive ''"not everyone... just the guys I like" who were killed, restoring Iced to life. To both Tony and Iced's shock, Max Stone is not returned. Meanwhile, the still Majin Max (having been corrupted off screen during episode #26) emerges, mildly irritated and a little confused, from the rubble of the destroyed Arena. Continued Time Patrol Service With the departure of Tony, Iced took up the role of the primary Time Patroller, working closely with Trunks to hunt down Towa and the now reconstructed Mira. In between missions, Iced would regularly meet with Max, encouraging him to apply for an official place within the Time Patrol, rather than remain a contractor under the same contract as the practically defunct due to mass absorption by Goma Clean-Up Squad. Time Breaker Conflict (Xenoverse 2) Iced first appears during Xenoverse 2 to assist Max against Turles in episode 2. He Fights The Iced Intervention * Iced & Goku VS Vegeta - Won (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #4) * Iced ''VS Mira - Mira Left Mid-Battle (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #6)'' * Iced & Trunks ''VS Mira'' - Mira Fled with Towa (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #10) * Iced ''VS Mira: Round 2 - Killed Mira (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #12)'' Demon-God Demigra Saga * The Clean Up Squad ''VS Purple cAnts - All brutally murdered by Goma (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #16)'' GT Saga * Toniced VS Omega Shenron, Super 17 & Great Ape Baby - Won (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #23) 'F' Saga * Iced VS Max Stone - Iced Wins by K.O (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #25) * Iced & Tony VS "The Well-Oiled Unit" - Tony & Iced Win (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #26) * Iced VS Goma - No Contest due to the Planet Exploding (Xenoverse 1 - Episode #27 - 28) Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants